


Toby: Till We Meet Again

by lirin



Category: The Great Mouse Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby watches Olivia leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toby: Till We Meet Again

“Goodbye, Basil! Goodbye, Dr. Dawson, Mrs. Judson! Goodbye, Toby!” the cute girl-mouse called. “Thank you all for everything!”

Toby snuffled. He didn’t want to lose his new friend. She gave him crumpets and rubbed his tummy. The hyperactive skinny mouse was nice, but he didn’t do any of those things. He just asked Toby to track down bad people. Catching criminals was good, but so were cheddar crumpets.

“Toby!” the fat cheerful human called from their home upstairs. Toby ran to him for a tummy rub. But before he went in, he took the little hat that he held in his teeth and hid it under the doormat. He didn’t want to forget the smell of the little girl-mouse. Someday soon, maybe he would track her smell through the streets of London and go visit her. That would make the girl-mouse happy. Yes, Toby could do that for her.


End file.
